High Tide
by WhimsicalLake
Summary: Bella and Edward knew each other for a while. Edward leaves for college. During a visit back he and Bella have a passionate encounter and he never hears from her again. Four years later he bumps into her in the place he least expected AU/AllHUMAN
1. Chapter 1

The clinking of dishes and frantic servers filled the kitchen as the dinner rush came in and novice servers panicked with the incoming crowd. But she was used to it, she had it down to a science and almost always awaited this time of day eagerly.

"Bella you re down!" the cook shouted over the noise, indicating that the her order was done and ready to be delivered to the awaiting customer. She hurriedly walked over to the kitchen area and grabbed the food and trayed it.

"Thanks Mike!" she surveyed the food before taking it out to the customer, "Oh Mike! I m missing some curly fries! the sentence was not even out of her mouth before the fries were placed on the kitchen counter, "Thanks Mike you re awesome! I knew you were my favorite cook for a reason."

Mike looked up his blue eyes smiling, "I bet you say that to all the cooks Bells!"

"Oh Mikey! You know you're the only cook for me you know I'm the only one who's true to you." She said in a high voice, winking when Mike laughed. she walked out of the kitchen area a smile plastered on her face.

Bella had been working at Hooters in Los Angeles for 4 years now; truth be told the only reason she was still around was because of the tips, they were what really helped her get by. She secretly started working there hoping to get back into school since hooters had a program that would pay for her college, but balancing bills and life were way too hard and as time passed school seemed farther and farther away and soon it became an unattainable goal. She remembered blushing furiously the first day of work, she had never worn anything as revealing as she did that day. Not only did she feel awkward in her attire but in her appearance as well. She was one of the only waitresses that had a bra size lower than a C and had stayed that way even though she was always being "encouraged" to get an augmentation. But having this job was fake enough, having something on her body that wasn't really hers would make her situation less tolerable. The whistles and random grabs were already almost too much to handle, she couldn't imagine what it would be like if she did get work done. She also never understood why they never fired her because she "didn't have the attitude" to work there. Which was code for "get a boob job or your fired" which some girls had experienced from the ass hole boss Eugene. Mike always told her it was because her lower body that made up for her top and her breasts were perky enough to pass with a push up bra. His exact words being "killer legs and tight ass." That did sound a bit chauvinistic but coming from a guy who came out of the closet 3 years ago it was just honesty.

She quickly delivered the food with a smile at her leering customers, something that wasn't foreign for her now. "Is there anything else I can get for you gentlemen?"

One of the men looked her up and down, "Maybe your number..."he squinted his beady eyes and looked at her name tag then at her breasts "Bella." he leaned closer to her his foul breath assaulting her nose. Why did it always have to be the zit-covered bad-breathed old geezers who thought they were studs? She tried not to gag but failed miserably but expertly forced herself to flirtatiously giggle acting flattered, a skill she had learned to master over the years.

"I would love to really but, she looked at the guy but I really do think my boyfriend would mind. He just got out of prison you see, murder in the second degree I think. He viciously killed a guy for looking at me the wrong way. Maybe you can ask him. I wouldn't want you to be unrecognizable because of me." she smiled her best sympathetic smile and the most twinkling and innocent look her brown eyes could master. She shrugged her shoulders, Sorry." and turned to walk away smiling to herself, her long golden locks bouncing behind her. She couldn t help but smile triumphantly as she walked away remembered their shocked faces. _Ha! Oldest trick in the book._ The detestable man sure had looked like a fish fresh out of water, his mouth opening and closing.

"I Taught you well." a bell-like voice sounded from behind her.

"Yeah you did Rose" she looked over at the smirking blonde who was the epitome of perfection and everything Bella thought would identify a Greek goddess. Rosalie was the only friend she had from work. Their friendship had quite a rough start when Bella misinterpreted her bitchy attitude but it developed into something more when Rosalie came to literally bump into Bella's past. "You just got in didn't you?" Bella smiled knowingly.

Rose put her hand to her heart and opened her big azure eyes looking mockingly innocent, "Bella! how could you say such a thing? I ve been here for thirty minutes already. Besides you think I just wake up, roll out of bed and look like this? It takes some effort to look as good as I do." she winked.

Bella rolled her eyes knowing full well Rose was a natural beauty and was always running late. "Oh yeah! I'm so sorry, how could I forget Rosie!" she replied in mock seriousness before they both started laughing, "Are you closing with me tonight?"

"Yeah, Lucky you." Rosalie bumped her shoulder playfully.

"Oh thank God! I don't think I could have survived closing with anyone else here tonight." she felt a little relieved now that Rose was here. They ended their playful banter and got back to work. Rosalie headed to the kitchen, Buffy went to check on her tables flirting here and there, a technique she had been taught by none other than Rosalie Hale. She passed through the break room taking a quick sip of her coke and hurried out to the kitchen again.

"Bella I ve been looking for you," Lauren's annoying voice pierced through the noise in the kitchen, her fried bleach blonde hair bouncing along with her words, "You re sat. It looks like a 6 top of just big hot guys in expensive designer suits. The one in Versace is scrumptious! They were talking about some lawsuit they won or something. Should be a great tip. Ugh! Why do you always get all the luck? I mean it feels like these," she screeched as she cupped her silicone enhanced breasts, "were a total waste of money and time."then stormed off pouting.

Bella looked over at Rosalie and both of them started laughing. Truth be told, Lauren seriously needed to get her money back for that sorry excuse for a boob job. They looked extremely fake, Pamela Anderson meets Dolly Parton fake, but apparently men didn't care. Bella looked after Lauren suppressing an eye roll. Seriously, Lauren could be such a slut sometimes. Bella knew for a fact she had slept with at least 3 of her regulars. _Oh yeah luck? Is that what they re calling hell these days? Ugh! I hate big shot lawyers they think they deserve everything!_'

She shrugged her shoulders and bravely walked out to face her doom. She plastered the signature fake smile on her face like the pro she had become. She stopped dead in her tracks her heart skipped a beat, a chill ran up her spine, the smile slowly melted from her face as she ran back into the kitchen her hand over her erratically beating heart. Her eyes were wide with fear and recognition. Okay, so hell had lit a few extra fires today. She had to find Rose, there was no way she could pull this one off. She had grown a skin throughout the years but it wasn't thick enough to take this.

She spotted her and the tension in her shoulders seemed to ease a bit, "Rose, I need you to take that table that just came in." she said her voice shaking as the words jumbled together.

Rose peeked out into the restaurant. Then looked at me confused. "Oh my god! Are you blind! Why Bells? That table is full of not only rich, but extremely hot and sexy guys! They seem like hot shot business men, they will give you a hard time but in the end the tip will make up for it. Go out there and flirt your little ass off like I taught you. Play your cards right and I promise you'll get fifty bucks minimum" she winked as she started to walk away hips swaying.

Bella grabbed Rosalie's arm frantically pleading with her not bothering to hide the desperation in her voice, "Rose, I cant do this!"

Rosalie laughed, "Come on Bella let go of my arm! You've done this before! More than once! Come on and I promise we can make fun of their pompous attitudes like we usually do when either of us gets a table like that."

Bella nodded her head no again and whispered, "Don't you recognize anyone from that table?"

Rose sighed in exasperation and squinted her eyes making a second attempt, "Um...no but that really muscular one in the corner could pass for Clark Kent. Look at those dimples and the black framed glasses!" she said sighing dramatically, "Come on Bells quit it, just go!"

"Think back to the pictures I've shown you Rose, think really hard."

She looked at Bella like she had grown a second head but seeing that Bella was not letting go of her arm she surveyed the table yet another time. Bella noticed the expression as soon as Rosalie remembered. She turned to Bella and raised a perfect eyebrow, "You mean that s him? The Edward Anthony Masen? The guy from your junior year in college? The one that was in graduate school? That guy?" she pointed at the table and Bella quickly grabbed her arm and dragged her further into the kitchen area.

"Gees Rosalie could you have been more obvious!" Bella hissed.

She looked at Bella, a mischievous glint in her eyes, " Sorry Bella no can do. I'm swamped." she began to walk away taking advantage of the fact that Bella had momentarily loosened her grip on her arm.

"Ro-ose!" Bella stomped her foot like a child throwing a tantrum. "You and I both know you aren't that busy! I can't do this!"

"Sure you can!" Rosalie exclaimed in an attitude a little to perky for herself, "and if you don t get them their drinks now they re going to be pretty upset and knowing hot shot businessmen the manager will be too." she said as she started to walk away to tend to her tables.

"Rosalie! I don t like you very much right now!" she yelled childishly then huffed and accepted that she was on her own. Rose wasn't going to bail her out. the blush that hadn't made an appearance in years suddenly decided to rear its ugly head. She felt her cheeks flame at the thought of him seeing her in so little to cover her she suddenly felt naked. It felt like her first day at work all over again. She took a deep breath mustering up all the courage she didn't have before heading over to the table giving herself a pep talk. Maybe he won t recognize me. God please don t let him recognize me! Bella plastered on her fake smile and enthusiasm though this time it took a little more effort than most._Just another table, just another table._

"Hi, I ll be your server for tonight can I start you off with something to drink?" She purposely left out her name since Edward hadn t looked up from his menu, but a man with almost translucent skin and jet black hair looked up meeting her gaze. His light blue eyes roamed her breasts his mouth practically watering and they lingered there before they moved to her name tag. She never understood how guys looked even though she didn t have much to display. Sure they were perky and she was wearing a push up bra but seriously!

"Bella?" Onion-skin's voice startled Bella out of her musings, "Is that short for something or just a name to aptly describe such a beauty?

_Gee, thank you creature of the night for saying the one thing I was avoiding!_ she thought not even noticing the man's attempt at charming her. She winced as she saw Edward look up from his menu, his deep green eyes boring into her. He hadn t changed a bit. His eyes widened almost comically in recognition, making her heart flutter. Apparently the effect he had on her hadn't changed either.

"Bella?"

_Shit! Isabella Marie Swan, think of something quick! I could always deny it s me! Okay, okay, pretend I didn't know he was sitting there!_

She looked at him speculatively, as if trying to place him then with all the enthusiasm she could master, "Edward?!"

And the Oscar for best actress goes to...


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh my god what are you doing in Seatle?!" Bella inquired not needing to act on that one, looking at him all the other lawyers were also looking imploringly but for other reasons.

"I moved here right after grad-school. This company gave me an offer I couldn t refuse." Edward smirked cockily, an expression she wasn't familiar with. She frowned but found that even though it wasn't the crooked smile she used to love, it still kind of made her heart race.

Edward's mind was racing. Although his years in law school had helped him keep up a a cool facade, he was having trouble keeping his expression from betraying his inner turmoil. His brow furrowed. Why would Bella be working here? Last time he had seen her she was a year away from getting her bachelor's degree. She was extremely creative and had started her senior year internship early for her degree in marketing. A place like this wasn't suited for her, the puzzle pieces didn't fit something was definately wrong with this picture. Seeing her in that outfit presented to all the hungry men on a silver platter made his hands tighten on the armrests of his chair. He had been opposed to going there. Everything about the place made him feel like the only thing it was good for was cheapening women. Bella should have not been working here. But he couldn't deny the complete shock and happiness he felt when he saw her. He had missed her. Just seeing her made him feel like he could be the old Edward again, the one she knew, the one she...it was too painful to think of that night even though the years had passed it was still ever pressent in his mind, though from her sudden dissapearance from his life and the nonchalance she was currently showing confirmed his suspicions. She regretted it. Onion-skin's voice pulled him out of his mental tirade.

"Indeed! He just won a huge case and he s a novice!! That could only be a glimpse into what a great lawyer he s going to be!"his voice beaming with pride, "I'm Aro Vultori he extended his hand to be shaken.

Bella grit her teeth as she plastered on a smile. There was something about this older man that she really didn t like and she just couldn t place her finger on it. "Pleased to meet you," she forced out even though she was anything but pleased. Aro proceeded to place a kiss on her knuckles not letting go of her hand. She pulled her hand away as gracefully as she could without being obvious or rude resisting the urge to wipe off the clamminess his hand left behind.

He leered at her, "Oh no believe me the .pleasure is all mine" raking his eyes over her scantily clad body, then went on to introduce the rest of the lawyers never once taking his eyes off Bella s breasts. He didn t even blink, "Since Eddie over there forgot his manners let me introduce you to everyone. That on the far right is Emmet Crawford; the man next to him is James Henderson, then Jasper Jamison, and Laurent Fremount." Each of them muttered a greeting and smiled warmly at her as they were introduced.

Bella smiled at everyone,"It's nice to meet you guys and since I havent formally introduced myself I m Bella. So are you guys ready to place your drink order?" Each of the lawyers placed their drink order as well as their food order all giving her warm smiles. When she reached Edward and asked for his order he didn't once take his eyes off the menu and refused to look at her. Her heart broke a little. Why was she reacting like that? What did it matter, was she expecting anything different? He owed her nothing why would he be interested at all. It angered her that she in her heart of hearts believed Edward was above petty appearances. Today it seemed, was not a day Edward would slum it. He'd done it once and she thanked her lucky stars he had but thinking that it was more than a one time thing, that she'd ment something to him was beyond idealistic. Hell bent on getting him to look at her even if it was simply at her body, she put down the drinks at the table making sure to bend over a little more when she handed him his drink but there was no reaction. No gawking like the others though she hadn t done any bending for them. She longed for him to treat her the way he did at that party.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Flashback~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The distance between them only seemed to intensify her feelings for him. She could almost say she loved him. The problem? She wasn t worthy. She was a nothing-special-ordinary girl and he was meant to do great things. Corporate law was his aim and hers was marketing, both in the same field (business) but even profession-wise she was beneath him. It was never meant to be. He didn t see her that way either, nothing said otherwise. A mere friendship was all that existed between them and if it was up to her it was going to stay that way. It had stayed that way for six years and now he wouldn t know; he didn t need to.

She ran a brush through her brown tresses for the 10th time then checked her makeup. She rarely put on makeup but Edward was coming home for the summer and had specifically asked her to pick him up from the airport. She wouldn t admit it but she was ecstatic out of everyone he could have called he had called her. It took a lot out of her just to wear something casual, something that wouldn t look like she put too much thought into. She finally settled for a pair of super low rise jeans and a black tank top. A little bit of her stomach was revealed every time she took a step as the shirt rode up. She glanced over at the clock, her eyes widening. It read 12:30! How in God s name was she going to get to LAX airport in an hour when Sunnydale was two hours apart from L.A.? She shot down the stairs and ran to start her car and frantically pulled out of the driveway. She was speeding on the highway and shredded the freeway as she got into L.A. She was cutting off people left and right almost causing a few accidents and finally made it to the airport 20 minutes late. God! She was late! Here eyes surveyed the area, then settled, finally finding what she was looking for, a smile slowly appearing on her face. He didn t look unsettled or annoyed at all but he had yet to see her.

She walked slowly toward him intent on teasing him as she tapped him on the shoulder," Excuse me but I m looking for a Mr. Edward Cullen, would you happen to be him or maybe have seen him?" she joked.

Edward tilted his head to the side looking quite confused, looked her up and down then smiled crookedly taking her breath away, "Who's asking?"

She burst out laughing thinking how cute it was he was playing along but then again everything was cute about him.

"Listen, I'm in town visiting for a while maybe you can give me your name and a phone number where I can reach you and we could maybe have coffee or something?" his eyes intensified and he smiled as charming as ever.

Thinking he was playing and keeping up with her little charade Bella extended her hand and smiled, " Isabella Marie Swan, at your service!" bringing her hand up to mock salute him.

He looked at her his eyes stretching to comical extremes in recognition and it dawned on her that he was being serious.

"B-Bella?" he said still flabbergasted

She looked at him quizzically "Yeah..."she said then laughed, it seemed she did a lot of that when he was around, "Gee I must not be memorable or something."

He laughed along with her, " You know you are very memorable. Do I get a hug or are we still playing mind games? I mean I come all the way from Indiana after not seeing you for a year. The least I could get is a hug right?"

"Not when you didn t even know who I was!" she pouted and playfully shoved him

He grunted rubbing the spot she shoved pretending to be in a world of hurt, "In my defense lost quite a bit of weight and your hair isn't in a bob anymore." He couldn t help but be drawn to her pout that just wouldn t let up, " Fine, Fine, I'm sorry." He said putting his hands up in surrender

She finally smiled at him, that illuminating smile he had always been so fond of, then looped her arm around his happily "Ok , so where am I taking you?"

"So it was as easy as saying I'm sorry and I would ve been off the hook sooner!" Bella just laughed never answering his question as she led him to the car.

~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~End Flashback~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Earth to Bella! Hello! Your order has been down for a while!" Rosalie's voice interrupted her musings and she jumped in surprise.

"Oh my God how long has it been up there oh my god it s my big top order isn t it? Oh just great I haven t even trayed it yet or anything ugh its gonna get cold by the time I tray it!" she said frantically looking for a tray.

Rosalie put her hand on her shoulder in a calming gesture "Hey Bells, don t worry I ve got your back I know you have a lot on your mind it s trayed and everything. Want me to help you take it out?"

"Oh Rose, what would I do without you?!" Bella said as she went up to her and gave her a quick hug and would you really help me take it out?

Rosalie laughed and then gave her a look as she picked up one of the two trays of food that was laid out and Bella took the second one smiling at how lucky she was to have a friend like Rosalie. They walked to the lawyer table just in time to over hear part of their conversation.

"So Edward, is Bella an easy lay?" she overheard James ask Edward.

Edward stayed quiet for a while then smirked, " Not only is she an easy lay she s a good one"

The guy Bella remembered being introduced at Emmett turned toward Edward, "Dude that's fucked up and you know it. Yeah I have my earned title of a womanizer but I would never say something like that about a girl who seems as nice as Bella is. Dude she looks like she doesn't even belong here." his voice seemed threatening yet calm.

Edward just laughed it off and slapped Emmett in the back,"Oh come on lighten up man. Besides its the honest truth. Bella is as easy as a dorknob and man can she blow." he finished. James and Edward s laughter ringing in her ears. She was hurt but she refused to show it. Appearantly Edward was more into false pretenses as of late. She could play that game and she'd give as good as she got.

Rosalie glared at the back of their heads tray in mid air ready to accidentally drop it on both ass holes but Bella mouthed "no" to her and she held her anger in looking at her in confusion mouthing "why not" and Bella smiled winking as she put her tray down bending over making her shorts ride higher up her thighs deliberately and smile plastered on her face

"Oh Eddie, I m so flattered that you think I m such a great lay but things have changed in the past years you know. For starters I m not easy," she smiled inwardly as she and Faith started distributing the platters which mostly consisted of wings and she purposely rubbed herself against Edward as she put down his plate in front of him. She smiled at Rosalie s confused face. "Though those two minutes were well.....okay they were horrible and it wasn't like size" she held up her thumb and forefinger about two inches apart to empasize her point. Ofcourse Edward had been great and his size was pretty above average but payback was a bitch and this time her name wasn't Rosalie, " could compensate for the lack in stamina. Though there is one thing I got from our _little_ uneventful encounter. Faking an orgasm is a great way to stretch a guy's ego. Thanks ever so." Bella smiled sweetly and started to walk away. Rose had to hide a smile as the rest of Edward's table started laughing. Both she and Rosalie walked away. Rosalie giving her a subtle high five.

The girls barely registered the scraping of a chair on the floor and the footsteps dragging behind them. Bella felt someone was following them she turned around and met the face of someone quite unexpected.


End file.
